


You Fucking Asked For It, Potter

by Lady_Smut



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Draco takes advantage, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Mini Harry, Non consensual blowjobs, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs tutoring, as decided by the new Charms teacher.<br/>He's paired with Draco Malfoy, of course.<br/>When Harry's magic goes horribly wrong, will Draco help? Or will he take advantage?</p><p>(Kinda AU I guess. Kinda OOC Draco and Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fucking Asked For It, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3262583/chapters/9502194  
> But I tweaked it to suit my needs :D
> 
> Also check out my best friends first smut (it's on this account)

"Reducio." Draco drawled lazily, flicking his wand and causing the hat on his desk to shrink. He picked it up and let it balance, trembling, on the tip of his smallest finger. "And _that_ , Potter, is how you properly charm this hat. Engorgio." He handed the now full-size hat to Harry, who bit his pouty red lower lip and placed it gently and precisely on the desk. 

"Reducio!" Harry cried, pointing his wand at the hat. It shuddered a little but stayed the same. Draco shook his head. 

"For Merlin's sake, Potter. I've only told you a million times, you have to flick your wand, not point it." He drawled, slightly exasperated. Harry fluttered his eyelashes and made his big green eyes even bigger. 

"Sorry, Draco." He said breathily. "I'll try again." He spun his wand a few times before flicking his wand and crying, "Reducio!" 

Draco smirked. "If you're going to show off, at least make sure your wand isn't pointing _at_ you. Honestly, Potter. I thought that even _you_ knew that." 

Draco picked the tiny Harry up and held him between finger and thumb. The small, squirming boy was barely 15 cm long. "Ooh, looks like we'll have fun, won't we slut?" 

Harry gasped and began to protest before Draco pressed his middle finger to Harry's throat, effectively cutting his voice off. "Oh do shut up. Everyone knows you've sucked every boy in the Gryffindor Tower off, and even sucked a few teachers off to pass their class. Little cockslut. Don't think I didn't notice your blatant flirting. Bend over." Draco released Harry and let him hit the hard wood. 

"Hurry up." He snapped when Harry laid there, unmoving. Draco's cold tone forced him into action and he slowly climbed up, before bending over. "Clothes off." Harry did so, slowly, before getting back into position. Draco had all the power in this encounter and he didn't want to push it, so he kept silent. "Grip your ankles. Legs straight. Forehead touching the ground. Show me your pink hole, slut." 

Harry obeyed him, his mind in a fuzz. 

Something cold and hard poked his hole and he jerked up, crying out. "Don't! Please!" 

Draco simply chuckled and placed a finger on the small of Harry's back, pushing him back down. "Silence, bitch. You'll let me do whatever I want to you and you'll thank me after. Because I'm your Master now, and you cannot disobey me, unless you want me to rip your midget cock off and shove it down your tight throat. Or maybe I'll force my own cock in your tight, wet throat. That would feel good, I'm sure. Feeling you choke around me, as I suffocate you, probably ripping your throat open. Because, you see, I'm _very_ well-endowed, unlike you. I'm sure that when you foolishly shrunk yourself, it did nothing to your measly cock. Maybe it even made it bigger." Draco smirked and resumed easing Harry's wand into him.

Harry started screaming again and Draco sighed in frustration, before ripping a leg off of Harry's tiny track pants, balling it up and shoving it in his tiny captives mouth, muffling the screams.

When the wand went in no further, and any movement elicited a delicious scream from Harry, Draco cast spells of relaxing with the very same wand, before pushing it in further, far past where anything should go.

Deciding it was in enough, Draco drawled a quiet spell that Harry couldn't quite decipher, but all thoughts except pain were wiped from his mind, moments later.

The wand that was stuck halfway in his intestine started gushing boiling water from its tip, scalding the sensitive skin. Even his makeshift gag couldn't mask the sounds of pure agony coming from his mouth. 

"Muffliato." Draco muttered, pointing to the door with his wand. 

Then he slowly, ever so slowly, began to ease the wand out of Harry, forcing the water to fill the smaller boy's body. Finally he yanked it out of Harry, allowing all the boiling hot water to spill out, burning his leg, although it was blissful release from the pain.

Before Harry could recover, Draco plunged the wand back in, fucking Harry hard and fast with it, eliciting more of those delightful screams. 

Then he pulled it out completely, holding it vertically, pinching Harry's neck and lining him up with the end, before dropping the poor boy on it. 

This time, the wand only went in about five centimetres. Harry stayed completely still, slumped like a doll around it.

"Fuck yourself on it, slut." Draco snarled. "It's all the prep you're gonna get for my finger. You have two minutes, starting... Now." 

Harry slowly, painfully, straightened up and gripped the wand where it protruded from his ass and lifted himself up, then dropping down slightly. He repeated this over and over until Draco ripped him off and dumped him unceremoniously on the desk.

"Two minutes are up, slut. Now it's time for my finger. Hope you enjoy it, bitch." That was all the warning Harry got before Draco plunged his index finger in, struggling a little to get it in his still relatively tight hole. Harry _screamed_ and tightened immensely around the intrusion. 

Draco moaned, revelling in the feeling of the tight, hot, hole clenched around his finger. With some slight difficulty he began to move. 

Slowly at first, he fingerfucked Harry, before suddenly upgrading to hard, quick, deep thrusts.

Eventually, Draco pulled his now-bloody finger out and wiped it on Harry's ass.

Then, grasping Harry firmly in one hand, Draco dropped his pants and retreated to his bed. His hard cock sprang free. It alone was longer than Harry. 

Draco guided Harry towards the head of his cock. "Now suck, like the little cockslut you are. I've heard you're good at that." 

Harry, having no choice, did as Draco said. 

Draco threw his head back and moaned. It felt like a tiny suction cup sucking on the sensitive head of his cock. The tiny tongue slipped into his slit and Draco came with a shout, choking Harry with the amount of seed he sprayed. 

"That was nice." Draco said, leaning against the headboard a few minutes later. He was holding Harry and flicking, pinching and tugging Harry's cock. "But I do believe you forgotten something."

Harry sighed, resigned, before screaming as Draco pinched the head of his cock with his sharp fingernails. 

"T-Thank You, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and Requests are always open!


End file.
